


你是我想了解的唯一

by Issas



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Fact: Julia is the best beta but there is, M/M, Messy, Shamelessly nsfw at times i do apologize
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: Liam喜欢看着他早晨起来抽烟时烟灰从两指间落下来弄脏我床单的白色布料，他喜欢看着春天的微风冒冒失失地挤进窗缝闯入我俩共同的房间，把我那些珍爱的、上面密密麻麻写满了音符的稿纸悉数吹落在地板上。他喜欢在我们做爱的时候我咬上他的脖子，因为这样他就能在Paul问起他下颌线上的那串痕迹时，坐在餐桌对面向我投来一个自鸣得意的、臭屁到爆的眼神。我自己？我就是爱他本身。





	1. Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are The Only One I Want To Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559872) by [Letsmakeittonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsmakeittonight/pseuds/Letsmakeittonight). 

> 【作者的话】咸鱼了四个月我终于又开更了。鉴于暂时没找到其他更好的平台我想我可能还会一直在AO3发文233 没准第二天早上醒来我就把这篇给删了，谁知道呢，但看到了你们的红心和评论我觉得发文也是值得的。这篇文我断断续续写了好久，而且里面还包括了我最开始写文的时候写的一些东西。总之，这篇文会分成三章，所有章节我都已经写完了，会尽快发上来。  
（原谅我这篇文叙述视角变来变去的有点乱，总之自行理解吧。）  
希望你们能喜欢，欢迎评论 xx  
感谢支持我的所有小可爱们，比心^v^

_Ⅰ_

_Living in sin_   
_Living with him_   
_ Is all the things I never know_

～

你把我脸朝下按到枕头上——那枕头闻起来是你的味道。我饥渴地在床单上摩擦着自己的身体，因为我马上就要到了，而且还记得我保证过不会把床单弄脏——但你紧贴着我的身体是如此温暖，你搭在我臀上的双手是如此有力，而且你填满我的方式是如此完美，似乎我俩天生就他妈的注定要如此结合一般——这种情况下，要忍住自己不那么快地射出来就不是很容易了。

跟在地理课上认识的那个涂着粉色指甲油的女孩以及那个女招待在一起，就好比街角商店的廉价啤酒。要是我在毒品这方面更有经验的话，我或许会把和你在一起形容为盛在高级的纯金盘子里、被整整齐齐地分成一行一行的最高档可卡因，不开玩笑。与这相比，我的其他一切所谓情感经历似乎都变得黯然失色，留给我的印象只剩下了平淡乏味与无关紧要。我甚至都记不起那些姑娘们的名字，但每当我合上双眼时，你的名字都会毫无例外地浮现在我眼前，仿佛它已被深深印刻在了我的眼睑之下。

_Noel, Noel, Noel._

～

你知道，你搏动着的脉搏伴我入眠。此刻它正在我悄悄伸进你T恤的汗津津的手掌下有力而平稳地跳动着。我迷迷糊糊地用手指爱抚着你的皮肤，你从嘴里发出含混不清的声音，呼出的温暖的鼻息搔着我的大腿一侧。你总是那样睡觉，贴着我的身体像只猫一样地在羽绒被下蜷缩成一团。你的鼻尖缓缓蹭过我的胯骨，移动到我的颈侧，随后你头发乱蓬蓬的脑袋出现在了我旁边的枕头上。

“我好想吐。”你开口说了今早的第一句话，伴随着早晨沙哑的喉音，眯缝着双眼。如果我是那些打扮时髦的文化人的话，我会将此时眼前所见与那些价值连城的名作相提并论——那些可能因遭受到湿气侵蚀而变得眼眶发红、脸上汗津津的名作。但对我——一个每天早晨一睁眼面前就是这样一幅杰作的人——而言，那些所谓侵蚀只是使得这一整件“杰作”变得愈发令人垂涎。

“你不想。这叫宿醉，亲爱的。”又是一个混乱的夜晚，我几乎都能够在脑海中描绘出这么一幅画面：昨晚我俩进了城，那天是我的发薪日，同时意味着也是你的“沉浸在酒精之中无法自拔”日。所以当你搂着公交车上的垃圾桶吐得昏天黑地的时候，我不得不帮你向后别着头发，免得它们被你的呕吐物弄得一塌糊涂。

“我觉得我快死了。”你哼哼唧唧地说着，热烘烘的嘴唇贴在我的颧骨上。

“你才没有。”

“我脑袋疼得要炸了。”

“你需要的是止痛药和一份早餐。“我甩掉了你黏糊糊凑在我旁边的身体，从床上坐起身来，脚底接触到了冰凉得令人不快的地板。你哼哼着重新缩回到了羽绒被下面，与此同时我离开了房间。当我一只脚刚踏上台阶时，你叫出了我的名字。

“Noel？”

“怎么了？”

“我爱你。”

我站在原地，感受着空气在我的肺叶之间流动。吸气，呼气。然后我悄无声息地迈出了下一步。我真他妈的是个胆小鬼。

～

你是我的，而且你已经准备好了。你大敞着双腿躺在Paul看电视的时候经常坐的那把扶手椅子上。“Pual的椅子”，好吧，反正它现在已经不再属于他了。我站着倚靠在椅子边缘向下看着，欣赏着你的牙齿陷在你诱人下唇里的样子，还有当你将脑袋向后仰去时颈部的肌肉绷起的样子。我希望我手边有台照相机或是一张画布，或者只是一个他妈的录像机也成，好让我能够捕捉到眼前的这副画面，将它永久保存下来。我叹息着在你体内抽插着我的三根手指，似乎这是世界上最简单不过的一件事情，小菜一碟：没错，加油，就是这样。老天，从你口中发出的声音已远远超过了我最为生动的想象，绝没半句假话。

_“Noel...”_

我知道你爱死了这个。我用指尖拨弄着你那件阿迪达斯毛衣——你身上唯一的一件衣服——上的布料，用汗津津的手掌将它向上撩起，直到你的肚脐暴露在我眼前，随后在它的正下方种上一枚亲吻。你的手捏紧了椅子两侧的扶手，指节发白。你的毛衣是和你双眼同样的颜色：在眼睑和浓密睫毛下若隐若现的蓝色。我不知道为什么此刻它们竟然会比平时的样子显得更加动人，我只知道我想告诉你，你真的很美，你能够对我做出其他任何人都不会做出的事情，又或者，我是如此地爱你，几乎要在这份爱意里溺毙？相反，我只是将我的手指进入得更深，直到你的脚趾不自觉地蜷曲起来，双眼向后翻去，蓝色转而被白色代替。这种方式对于我来说要更简单一些。

在当天的晚些时候，天黑了下来，Paul回到家，我们一起在电视上看了一场球赛。Paul问我今天干嘛去了，谢天谢地你当时正在厨房里，而不是坐在沙发上我旁边的位置。我简直都能想象出你脸上那副恶作剧得逞般的顽皮的笑容。

“你知道的，还是跟以前一样呗。”我耸了耸肩。实际上我今天真正的日程应该是：就在你现在坐的位置上用手指头操我们的小弟弟，哦对了，我还在我们的咖啡桌上干了他。但是话说回来，这其实就是我的日常，不是吗？

～

我们在小镇的边缘地带发现了一片曾经是工厂的废弃土地。你带了瓶4英镑的酒，而我则怀揣着满腹问题。

“你会为了她而离开我吗？”我问道。实际上这句话的真正意思是“你是爱她要胜过爱我吗？”你一言不发地给自己灌着酒，直到酒瓶见了底。我目不转睛地盯着你，直视着你的双眼。然而令人感到愤懑的是，在经历过如此种种之后，我依旧无法读出那双眼睛之下蕴藏的情绪。半晌，你摇了摇头，鬓角的几缕碎发随着方才的动作拂过你的耳廓。

“不会。”你随手把酒瓶丢进草丛，清脆的瓶身破裂声传入我的耳朵。然后我歪过身子把脑袋靠在了你的肩膀上，感受到你的三个吻落在我的发顶，感受到每一次亲吻间你温热的呼吸。我知道你在说谎，因为之前我藏在楼梯那儿的时候曾经偷听到过你和咱妈的对话，说着什么公寓、两周内要搬行李拿新钥匙，但我并没有拆穿你的谎言。

_因为有时候谎言反而会比真相令人更加容易接受。_

～

我用指尖在你的背上刻画着图案。那里的皮肤很温暖，总是这么温暖。我指腹的皮肤在你后背柔软的皮肤上游走，这片柔软时不时地会被皮肤下肋骨的触感或是早已离你远去的青春期留下的痘印所打断。你的两片肩胛骨中间有三处胎记排列成一条直线。我还记得有一回咱俩都醉醺醺地躺在床上，我曾经试图去点清你身上的所有胎记，但最后我们只数到了第十一处，因为当时你笑得实在太大声了，睡在隔壁的Paul终于忍无可忍地开始捶墙，所以我们不得不到此为止。你现在也在大声笑着，而我发誓我看到你的双眼在黑暗中闪闪发光。我伸出手臂搂住了你的脖子，把你朝着我的方向拽近，使你的身体尽可能地与我紧贴在一起，力道大得似乎是想要让你在我的怀抱里窒息而死一般。你的笑声通过与我紧贴的前胸回荡在我的胸膛，搔动着那块被称之为我的心脏的冰冷的肌肉。

你能想象到黑夜中的那片光明其实最想与白昼中的那抹黑暗共度时光吗？

～

“我一直在思考一件事儿。”你打了个哈欠，一屁股坐上了我正在为咱俩做鸡蛋的那个炉子旁边的台子。感受到了你的注视，我转过头去，扬起了眉毛。

“那你在想什么？”

“嗯...既然我比你高的话，那为什么你的老二要比我的大？”

“你认真的吗？这就是你一直在‘思考’的吗？什么鬼啊Liam？”

“没，没，但是...就是，你个子比我矮，手比我的小，鞋码跟女孩的差不多，但要是往你裤裆里一瞅...好家伙。”炉子上的鸡蛋已经开始往外流蛋黄了，而你边说话双手边举在空中比比划划，看起来有点过于较真了。

“因为我才是_大_哥，这完全可以说的通。”

“才他妈的说不通，这不公平。”

“反正你也不怎么用得上那玩意儿。”我窃笑起来，把鸡蛋翻了个面。你发着狠劲朝我脑袋上来了一下子。瞧，这就是实话实说的后果。

“操你的！”你的咒骂声在房间里回响，然后我伸出两只手挤住了你的脸，直到你的嘴唇被挤得向外撅了起来，活像只滑稽的鸭子。你朝我怒目而视，似乎真的在这个动作上花了不少力气，眉毛挤成一团，看起来几乎都要皱在了一起，还冲我伸出了舌头。

～

我房间的窗户是开着的。下楼来到前门的时候我就察觉到了这一点，感受到冷风呼啸着擦过地板、掀起了挂在墙上的日历。1月20号。门也是开着的。当我走进房间的时候你正坐在窗台上直勾勾地盯着我，似乎早就预料到了我的到来。你嘴里叼着根大麻烟——那是我的，而且我上次看见它的时候它还被好好地搁在我床头柜最上面的抽屉里。你穿着一件愚蠢的足球短裤，那条裤子短得过分了，你自己肯定很清楚这一点。我能看到你从短裤下露出来的大腿根上布满了吻痕，这使我胸中突然腾起了一股想要把什么东西在墙上砸个稀巴烂的强烈冲动。“那东西”或许可以是你的脸。

“你现在越来越像那个奇怪的家伙了，我告诉你。”你开口打破了沉默，边说边从嘴里吐出一个烟圈。臭显摆吧你。

“你也好啊。”我在自己的床上坐了下来。床已经摊着两天都没铺了，或许时间还要更长一些。

“你连头发都开始变得像他了，就好像他把你变成了他的什么迷你克隆人一样。傻逼克隆人。”你继续叨叨着，伸出一只手拨弄着头发，显然是觉得自己这样子_酷毙了_。

“他的名字是Clint。”我叹了口气。我清楚你知道他叫什么，你花了那么长时间去嫉妒他，肯定早就知道他的名字了。

“Clint，傻逼(cunt)，管他的，反正听起来差不多不是吗？”

“你知道我会让你为此付出代价的对吧？”我没有回应你那句所谓的笑话，转而这样说道，冲着你的手指点了点头。

“真的？难道兄弟之间不应该分享一切吗？”你做出一副惊讶的表情，冲我撅起了下嘴唇。我想狠狠一口咬上你的嘴唇好让你闭嘴，又或许另一小部分原因是你那湿漉漉的、丰满的嘴唇看起来是那么该死的诱人。

“要是咱妈问屋里什么味儿的话我会告诉她是你干的。”我不甘示弱地回击，就像个五岁的小屁孩一样。

“我可是开了窗户的你个傻逼。”

“要是照你现在这样把烟直接他妈的吐到屋里的话那开窗户可没什么用。”我依旧没有将目光转到你身上，但是听见你关上了窗户——或许是在把烟扔出去了之后。你走到我跟前，在我身后爬上了床。你闻起来像青草和酒混合在一起的味道，还有那种售卖着昂贵糖果的时髦店铺。

“我之前等过你了，你知道的...”你悄声道，两根手指触碰着我的肩膀。当我从鼻子里响亮地哼了一声后，你就又把手收了回去。

“那肯定的。”

“你没回家，所以我就出去了。然后我遇见了个人，就没把自己留着等你回来了。”你的嗓音听起来跟之前有所不同，变得更加柔和、更加充满渴望。当方法一不管用的时候，在你那张题目写着“引起Noel的注意”的清单上永远会有方法二。

“关我什么事？”我皱起了眉头。但此刻我的脑海里已经全是你和别人在一起的样子，全是别人的脏爪子摸上你的身体、你的后脑勺，以及别人两腿间毛发的样子。一想到这些，我不得不用鼻子深吸了一口气。

“你不再喜欢我了。”你的呼吸打在我的脖颈，连同你的鼻尖一起。我感觉到它们所触及的地方的汗毛不由自主地竖了起来。然后你的嘴唇——我敢发誓是上帝从一位天使那里偷过来安到了你身上——也触碰到了我的皮肤，温暖而又满怀罪恶感。

“停下。”我无力地喃喃道。

你摇了摇头，开始舔舐我耳朵下方的那个位置，伸出舌头描摹着后来肯定会变成一处吻痕的轮廓。然后你向前动了动，双腿环在了我的腰两侧。接下来就是你宣示主权般地搭在我腰上的手，或许力气有些过大了，就好像这样就能够挤走我身上那些其实我早已感到后悔的属于别人的痕迹似的。

“你就是喜欢他们，对吧？你要跟他们一起走吗？”我意识到现在你听起来很受伤，语气中流露出一丝难过与疑虑。你现在听起来跟小时候你还不准在晚上和我们一起在花园里玩的时候一模一样。 那时候你总是穿着睡衣、鼻子贴着玻璃坐在厨房的桌子上，让妈妈给你梳头准备睡觉。当脑海中浮现出这个想法时，我伸出手去抚上了你的头发，用手指梳理着它们。你说你不用护发素肯定在撒谎：你的头发太软了。

“现在还不打算。”我冲你淡淡地笑了一下，因为我真心实意地认为你值得如此。

“我今天能睡在这儿吗？”

“可以。”

你当然可以。

～

你新公寓的走廊里全是女人的鞋，这房子还带了一个阳台。虽然我看不见你，但我很确定你就坐在外面：吐出的烟圈像朵朵灰色的云一般在你头顶升起，飘散到空中。我希望你能快点进屋来，我们就能一起听唱片、喝酒，然后，或许还能在地板上亲热。

～

一只手从背后伸过来搂住了我——你的手，而且竟然被裹在一层缎面布料下，上面还画着金色小花。当我转过身后，你脸上的表情显得既沾沾自喜又带着一丝绝对的满足感，腰上紧紧地系着那条红色的丝绸睡衣。你向后倾身倚靠在厨房的桌子上，咬着嘴唇抑制住快要从唇角绽开的笑意。

“这件衣服是Louise的，你他妈穿着干嘛？”

“噢，我还以为是你的呢。”你把脑袋靠在了我的肩膀上，对着我的耳朵笑起来。水珠从你刚洗过的发梢滴落在我的衬衫上，冰凉的水滴滑进了我的衣领。

“拜托，把它脱了行不行。”我将注意力重新转回到水壶上，还有里面盛着的我打算拿过去叫醒你的茶。

“你是想让我脱了吗？”你扬了扬眉毛笑起来，显然是对自己方才的那句话而感到沾沾自喜。

“Liam，不是...别说了。”我的耳朵尖变红了，同时感觉到浑身的血液正向着各个不同的位置奔涌而去。我知道你注意到了这一点，开始吃吃笑起来。你的腿缠上了我的身体，睡衣随着你的动作滑向一边，露出了你赤裸的大腿。要是你还剃了毛的话那我干脆一枪崩死我自己算了。

“那当初是谁在生日的时候送我女式内裤。”

“我的老天爷，那就是个恶作剧好吗，本来是想逗你笑来着，而不是...行了，到此为止。”

“反正那条内裤也太小了...但你还是挺喜欢的。”

“我不想谈这个。”

“那我们可以干点儿别的，不用非得说话，嗯？”你悄声道，然后就是你解开系带让丝绸睡衣滑下你的肩膀、掉落在油毡地毯上的声音，好似一件被缓缓拆开包装的高档礼品——只送给我一个人。我转过身后你就搂住了我，光滑赤裸的皮肤紧贴在我身上。当你开始吻我的时候我笨手笨脚地伸出一只手去，匆匆忙忙地合上百叶窗。但实话说，要是有人真的透过窗户看见了我俩的话，那也算是他们走运，因为他们这辈子再也不会有幸看到如此美好的事物了。不过我可不知道该怎么跟Lousie解释，为什么她的睡衣变得皱巴巴的还沾上了水。

～

我们在妈妈生日那天给她做了晚饭。我削着土豆，而你穿着围裙煎肉，这不禁令我唇角溢出一丝笑意。Paul在客厅里打开了收音机，切换着音乐频道。你说这令你想起了你的前任女友，而我觉得这让我想起了你，但我没有把这句话说出来。

～

_“要多久？”_

_“什么？”_

_“回答我。”_

_“一年。”_

你的拳头落到了我的脸上，然后是我的嘴。疼痛渐渐蔓延到了整个头颅，我几乎要站立不稳。但这感觉不错，感觉棒极了。

～

灰色的屋顶在我眼前被蒙上一层白色，在空气中变换着图案。我站在我们房间的窗前，凝视着远方樱桃色的地平线。一瞬间我有种想流泪的冲动，因为接下来的一整年你都不在。整整他妈的一年。但我不能哭，我之前跟自己说好了我不会哭的。

～

家里只有我们两个，在楼上每个房间的浴室里度过一整晚。喝了两瓶啤酒之后你想跟我一块洗个澡，背景音乐放着《Sally Cinnamon》，浴缸里充满了泡沫，旁边还点着蜡烛，因为你说这“真是太他妈的浪漫了”。但首先你让我赶紧刮刮胡子，因为我的胡渣“实在太扎人了”。你提出这个要求的时候我没有抱怨，因为在说着这话的时候你正埋着头给我口。然后，不可避免地，我用剃须刀刮伤了下巴。

“来吧，Noelie。”你用舌尖舔舐着我下巴上的那个小小的伤口，伸手捉住我的手腕，引导着我的手抚上你的胸膛，随后又缩回了前倾的身体。浴缸里没有多少水了，你用手肘撑着身体，沾了水的皮肤反着光。你的皮肤被热水熏得微微发红，粉红色的花苞开满你的脸颊与胸膛。你硬挺的下半身挺立在胯骨附近的空气之中，龟头上浸满了透明的、亮晶晶的前液。意识到仅仅是给我来了个口活你就能硬成这副样子，这让我的双手都开始微微颤抖起来。不知道我什么时候变得这么敏感了。

“告诉我你要干什么。”你说道，一边将双手搭在头顶，被浸湿了显得颜色更深的头发在你的手掌下闪烁着水光。

“你想要什么？”我用手抚摸着你的腹部，在上面留下一串水迹。这个问题的答案显而易见，但我可不会错失任何能听到你亲口说出那句话的机会。

“我想...让你操我。”你说道，略显羞怯的目光只在自己的手上短暂地停留了一秒钟。随之而来的是杂乱无章的亲吻以及渴望地抚上对方身体的双手，因为我们心里都清楚，这似乎是很长一段时间内我们最后一次能拥有彼此的机会了。我之前从不知道我的下半身可以如此快速地耸动，我们在接吻的时候会用上如此多的牙齿。你的后背被我压着贴在了陶瓷的浴缸内壁，而我们都默契地忽略了之后你可能会后背疼的这个想法。浴缸里的水随着我下身的动作有节奏地激起水花，从浴缸边缘飞溅出去，打湿了浴室的地板。背景音乐依旧充溢着整个房间。

“告诉我我是她，我是你的全世界。”

“什么？”

“告诉我。”你湿漉漉的额头与我的紧贴在一起，你的鼻尖蹭上了我的。我还能感觉到你呼出的热气喷洒在我的嘴里。我看到你眼角的那两滴晶莹，于是粗暴地用拇指把它们抹去，因为它们不该出现在那里。你的手指嵌进了我的后背，似乎只要你一直这样紧紧地抓着我不撒手，我就只能别无选择地带着你一起离开一般。我俩都睁着眼睛，我的眼睛因为瞪得太久而感到又酸又涩，但我并不在乎，因为当你高潮的时候能看着你蓝色的瞳孔微微震颤、闪光，是一件再动人不过的情景。我将上半身凑近，向你口中吐出一句带着热气的低吟，渴望得近乎贪婪地望向你。

_“你真他妈的是个上帝派下来的天使。”_

**TBC**

2019.10.17


	2. Ⅱ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我想要你。”  
“但我就在这儿啊。”  
“我知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】我更新了！！  
跟上一章是一样的AU、一样的时间线，一样的令人没办法不心疼的敏感少年莉，不一样的只有这一章Noel一直在外面巡演。我可能会把上一章叫做《过去》，这一章叫《当下》，最后一章叫《后来》，这大概是我整篇文的创作思路。  
希望你们能喜欢！

_Ⅱ_

_Sitting here I'm waiting_   
_ The cause without a name_   
_ Sitting here I'm waiting_

～

一路上我俩都牵着手，按着你的方式：十根手指不分彼此地紧紧纠缠在一起，相贴的手掌浸满了汗水变得黏糊糊的；也是你拉着你妻子的手，或者是和你从电影院出来一起走回家的那个姑娘——又或者只是你碰巧爱着的什么人——的手的那种方式。我们不在家里，也没什么人认识我们，所以在这座南方的小镇里像情人一样牵着手沿着海岸散步是完全没什么问题的。你抽着烟，身穿一件白色T恤，衬得手臂的皮肤看起来黝黑发亮：一个偷了我烟的夏日男孩。

“你明天会跟我去火车站吗？”你停下脚步靠在了路边的一根路灯杆子上，拽着我向你的胸膛靠近。

“就跟电影里演的那样挥着白手娟跟你告别吗？”

“是啊...”你笑得鼻子上浮现出几道细小的褶皱，眼睛也眯了起来，活像一只狩猎中的老虎。

“要是你想的话。”

“那会有时间在旅店待会儿的对吧？”

“有时间？”

“咱们上次...都是三个月以前了，你知道的。”

“我操，你还数着日子呢是吗？”

“闭嘴，我只是...Noel。”

“亲爱的日记，Noel都已经好几周都没上我了，哭哭，我——”

“闭嘴。”

“行吧行吧，要是你愿意咱们干一晚上都没问题。”

“那个酒店房间里有个不错的浴缸。”

“很好。”

“不错。”

第二天早晨的火车站雾气朦胧，我抽完了最后一根烟，用手指摩挲着你颈侧的那处吻痕，心底希望着我剩下的那点零用钱能凑够我俩一起去巴黎的车票，在那里我们就可以像对情侣一样拉着手沿着海边散步，每天都能一起躺在酒店床上的同一个被窝里。在火车开动前，你透过车窗对着咱妈做了个鬼脸，而我在回旅店的路上花了十分钟在一条小巷子里哭得上气不接下气。

～

醒来的时候我感觉到有条毛茸茸的腿正搭在我身上。最开始我觉得那是你的腿，但后来才意识到_怎么可能_是你。这令我腹中一阵翻江倒海，差点把胃里的存货都贡献给手边的枕头。床的另一边摆着一面镜子，我从镜子中看见自己脸上残留着精液的痕迹，但腾不出手去把它抹掉。床头柜上摆着一张我猜应该是他女朋友的照片。她有着和我一样的蓝眼睛和棕色头发，但对于她男朋友他妈的是个怎样的混球可一无所知。

昨天酒吧里他坐在我旁边的时候身上的味道闻起来简直和你一模一样。我已经有好几周都没有闻到过那种气味了，所以当时一瞬间大脑就有点不受控制。当我鬼使神差般地跟着他回到他的公寓时，就像是被下了蛊一样。我问他会不会弹吉他，会不会一边看球一边做爱，会不会在深深地顶弄着我体内那一点的同时还他妈能凑在我耳边呢喃着充满情欲的荤话，但依旧能评论着电视里的那些球员，逗得我笑得肚子抽筋——就像你能做到的那样。他回答说他不知道，但或许我还是能给他来个口活。每次你问我能不能帮你来个口活的时候，你总是会用拇指和食指轻轻摩挲着我的耳廓，但他只是把手搭在了自己的牛仔裤上。然后我就闻不到空气中弥漫的属于你的那种古龙香水味了，涌入鼻腔的只剩下了汗味以及潮湿路面的味道，但我还是在他面前双膝着地跪了下来。

我没找着自己的内裤，就只好先光着穿上了运动短裤，然后开始四处转悠着寻找浴室。我在柜子里翻腾了半天，兜里揣着一瓶偷来的香水不告而别。在接下来的一周里我会把它喷满我的枕头然后面朝下把鼻子埋在里面，假装你此刻就在我身边，而不是远在大洋彼岸。有时候我会掉点眼泪，其他时候则会撸上一发。有一次我同时做了上述这两件事情，当我射出来的时候觉得自己真他妈挺可悲的，于是便把枕套扔进了洗衣机。

～

我枕着自己的胳膊在沙发上睡着了。妈妈下班回家的时候发现了我，她用手摸了摸我的额头，说我好像有点发烧。实际上这只是因为之前我哭的时候掉的那点眼泪摸起来格外温热而已。妈妈给我做了我小时候最爱的配着番茄酱的字母通心粉。我故意没吃所有的N和L，结果到最后碗里就只剩下这两个字母了。我发现我俩名字的首字母挨在一起看起来竟然如此之美，有五个你的N还有九个我的L：我总是多出来的那一个。然后我往碗里啐了一口，把剩下的通心粉扔进了垃圾桶。

～

你躺在我的胸口，拨弄着我手腕上的那个金色手镯，用拇指和食指捏着这块冰冷的金属。我忍不住一直盯着你眼眶下的黄色淤伤，但你说你不想谈这个。我向上拉了拉羽绒被，直到只剩下你的一颗脑袋露在外面。

“给我种个草莓。”你悄声道，视线却一直聚焦在那个手镯上。我知道你真正想说的其实是“给我留下一点什么能保存到下次再见的东西吧”，然后我伸出手将你的鬓发向后拨去。我解开了戴在自己手腕上的手镯，捉住了你的手。手镯戴在你的手腕上尺寸很合适，就像是为你量身定做的一般。随后我意识到刻在手镯内侧的我的名字会一直与你的肌肤相贴，心头不禁涌上一丝暖意。我想象着你把手镯摘下时手腕上会出现的那一圈红色印记。

“我永远都不会摘下来的，伙计。”你闭上了眼，打着哈欠对我说道。

在最终入睡前我听了一会儿你的鼾声，觉得能赤身裸体地躺在你所爱之人身侧一起入眠真他妈的是三生有幸。第二天我俩和乐队还有其他工作人员们一起去了酒吧。和他们待在一起的时候你总是格外羞涩，我小心翼翼地搭在你背上的手似乎也无法缓解你的羞涩之情。“_好的_”和“_没错_”似乎就是一整晚唯二从你口中说出的单词了——大部分时间你说着这两个词的时候嘴里都叼着根烟，现在已经是你的第四根了。

“你妈妈是不让你喝酒吗还是...？”Graham冲着你面前的那杯可乐点了点头嘲笑道。我感觉自己一瞬间切换到了防御状态，大哥的本能吧或许，又或者是我不想说的别的什么原因。

“就是不想让他在回家路上醉得太厉害，对吧？”我注意到你夹克领子下面露出的皮肤已经微微发红了，便伸出胳膊肘轻轻怼了你一下。

“我给这小伙点杯酒。”Clint从椅子里站起身来朝吧台走去。当你伸手接过杯子点点头说了句“多谢”的时候，我注意到Clint的视线在你手腕上停留了格外长的时间，然后他转过头来冲我挤了挤眼睛。那个混球。

你走后我俩穿过逼仄的酒店走廊，Clint伸出胳膊搂住了我的肩膀。此时此刻我就想赶紧回房间去冲个澡，然后再看看床单上是否还残留着你的气味。

“我都不记得你给Louise买过这么贵的首饰啊？”他醉醺醺地靠近了我的脸嘲笑道。

～

背上的包硬邦邦地硌着我的脊椎骨，而我的胃则在不停地发出奇怪的响动，呻吟着索取食物。你给我俩点了汉堡，我的夹克下套着你的T恤。这让我想起来咱俩第一次滚到一起去后，第二天早晨我醒来发现你不在身边的那个场景。第一次很疼，而且当时我感觉被我当做睡衣的你的那件T恤套在我身上真的是松松垮垮。然而我并没有来得及气呼呼地掉眼泪，因为下一秒你就已经手里拿着麦当劳出现在房间门口，把我从被窝里捞出来抱上了你的大腿。

“你还好吗？”你这样问我。我注意到我的吉士汉堡里没加洋葱，你记得我不爱吃洋葱，所以就特意给我点了份不一样的，这个想法宛如胸腔内多了一只毛茸茸的小动物在用爪子轻轻搔着我的内脏。

“嗯。”我说的大部分是实话。除了前一晚我想去吻你的时候你却转过身去的那一部分，还有你并没有像往常睡觉时的那样伸出胳膊从背后搂住我的肚子。我想知道你为什么那样做。然后你现在吻了我的脖子，使我的心脏被体内的那个小动物不间断地轻轻搔得发痒。

“下面呢？”

“其实还能再糟一点儿的。”我嘴里塞满了面包和番茄酱，轻笑着回答道。随后你的手伸进了我的T恤下摆，轻轻抚摸着我的身体。我依旧想知道你那样做是因为什么。

～

周末我是在Bonehead家过的夜，因为妈妈去上班了，Paul出了城，而我他妈的受不了一个人待在空荡荡的家里，面对着那么多能够使我想起你的东西。他知道我很难过，尽管我嘴上并没有这么说，所以他给我做了晚饭。他家的猫躺在我的腿上，我用手背轻轻地抚摸着它背上柔软的皮毛。突然间，它猝不及防地从我腿上一下子跳了下去，在我胳膊上留下一串抓痕。它这个样子简直就和你一模一样。

～

我试着说服你让你相信我拥有超能力，而你说我怕不是脑子坏了。我说是真的，我对疼痛免疫，你不信的话自己可以来试试。“真的，我感觉不到疼。”你用手掐着我，而我则用鼻子粗重地喘息，假装自己一点儿都不疼，然后你柔软的嘴唇贴上了方才在我身上留下的那片淤青。一整晚我都深情地凝视着那块皮肤，因为这会是今晚我走之前从你那儿得到的唯一印记了。发蓝的淤青让我想起了你的眼睛。我想知道我在17岁的年纪怎么可能会如此多愁善感。

～

_“我想要你。”_

_“但我就在这儿啊。”_

_“我知道。”_

～

从淋浴喷头里流出的水有些过热了，感觉就像是几千根灼热的针试图扎穿我的皮肤。我转过身靠在浴室墙壁冰凉的瓷砖上，心里想着从我上次见你以来你的头发已经长长了多少了。我的身体感受到令人惬意的酸痛，我只想回到旅店狭窄的床铺上，和你一起缩在被窝里，用手指缠绕着你新长出的头发。你在浴室外面“砰砰”地使劲敲着门，我还没来得及问你想干嘛就听到——

“我爱你！”你在门外大喊。我猛地呛了一口，吞进了满嘴的洗发水。

呛人的化学物质在我喉咙里灼烧，使我几乎喘不过气来。然而，我完完全全地笃信，这就是圣洁而又永驻的幸福的味道。

**TBC**

2019.10.19


	3. Ⅲ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】最后一章了！！谢谢你们的喜欢:')

_III_   
  
_Living in sin_   
_Being with him_   
_Cause you are the one I never know_

～

“我好想你。”你哀叹一声，听起来似乎很痛苦的样子。在巡演时搬的那些设备和扬声器总算在此刻有了回报——当你把我顶在玄关的门上操的时候，力气足够支撑着你的手臂稳稳地托住我的身体。二十分钟前你刚给我打电话说你回到了公寓，我没穿外套就夺门而出，一路狂奔到这里来肺都火辣辣的似乎下一秒就会不堪重负地爆裂开来。

你开门后“我还是很生气你为什么就走了”是我说出的第一句话，“我才不想你”是第二句。你一言不发地靠近我，直到我们彼此之间几乎不留一丝缝隙，然后你吸了口气，让我感觉似乎下一秒就会有泪水从你眼中夺眶而出。每次你向前挺身的时候我的皮带扣都撞击在门上发出清脆的声音。你的指甲掐进了我的大腿；你马上就要到了，我知道第二天早上我腿上可能会留下一片指甲印，但这次它们只会让我想起不用再对你感到思念与怨恨的感觉到底有多他妈爽。

我——好吧是半个我，另外半个正坐在你身上——坐在了沙发上。半裸地坐在沙发上，心情愉悦地用吸管喝着可乐，你不间断地用手抚摸着我的头发，此时此刻只有傻子才会觉得还不知足吧。电视上正在播球赛，但是是静音的：你放的是录像。

“等我成名致富之后…”你开口道。听闻此言我哼了一声。

“想得倒美。”

“嘿，等等，先让我把话说完。嗯，我会写一首歌，一首世界上最他妈棒的情歌，能卖出几百万。而且你知道吗？这首歌会是关于你的。”你这样说道。与此同时我用吸管向可乐罐里吹着气，听着里面剩下的可乐“咕噜咕噜”地冒着泡。我的脸红了——真她妈讨厌这一点——不过这让你脸上绽放出一抹微笑，所以也就无所谓了。

“你会告诉所有人吗？关于这个。”

“可能吧，也可能不会。我可能会说这首歌是关于我假装爱着的一个妞什么的，但我们俩知道它真正是关于谁的就行了。”

我把脑袋靠在你温暖的肩膀上，感觉到有什么东西正在眼眶里悄悄作祟，灼烧着我的眼睑。

“是啊，我们俩知道就行了。”

～

在你后颈的发际线和外套的领子之间有一条缝隙可以看到你裸露的颈部皮肤，虽然只是窄窄的一条，但足够让我的鼻尖沿着它缓缓摩挲，向左，直至接触到衣领的布料，然后再原路返回。你的自行车在我们身下吱嘎作响，似乎下一秒就会在地上散架成一摊破烂。或许是因为我俩现在加起来太重了，我们都不再是小孩子了；又或许是因为这辆自行车被搁在潮湿的车库里闲置了那么多年，现在生锈得几乎和一堆废铁没什么区别。当你五年前偷来这辆车的时候它表面还覆盖着亮闪闪的红漆，我坐在后座还能把双腿自由地悬在空中——它们太短了，坐在后座上还接触不到地面。但我想当时我也和现在一样爱你，只是那时候没有意识到罢了。

我们经过了小渔船停泊的那个港口，水面已经结冰了。粉红色的天空与在越来越黯淡的天光下逐渐变成深黑色的海面相接，与此同时，我的胳膊紧紧环着你的腰。我心想着，如果这是一部关于我，或者关于你，又或者是关于我们的电影，那现在背景音乐一定会开始放《Heros》了，也可能你更喜欢《Ever Fallen In Love》，或者别的什么能让我感到喉咙一哽的歌。

我问你是不是现在是真的要回来，是不是发誓再也不会离开我。你的一只手撒开了自行车把，向下摸索着短暂地触碰到了我的手。虽然你我的手只是短暂地接触了一瞬，但这仍是一次真正意义上的肢体接触，这就足够了。

_仅此一天。_

～

推开屋门后，眼前见到的一切宛如一盆凉水般兜头浇向我，使我浑身上下顿时如堕入冰窖般感到一阵刺骨的寒意：我之前答应过在生日这天回家跟你和妈妈一起吃晚饭的。然后你出现在了厨房门口。如果眼神也能杀人的话，那我此刻就应该已经被你的眼神千刀万剐了。

“Liam。”

你默不作声地用胳膊肘推开我从我身边挤过去，然后三步并作两步冲上了楼梯，连半个眼神都没分给我。餐桌上摆着个蛋糕，是巧克力的，上面撒着白色的糖霜。整个蛋糕少了一块，盘子里的残渣向我透露着这样的讯息：妈妈因为我没有回家而为你感到难过。

“他真的很盼望你能回来的。”妈妈从座位里站起身来开始收拾桌子。我希望她没有闻到我嘴里的酒味。

“妈，我——”

“没关系亲爱的，让我给你热点晚饭吃吧。”

我忐忑不安地上了楼，感觉到自己的内脏不舒服地绞成一团。窗户敞着，窗帘在风中狂乱地舞动，我意识到你已经走了。我的床上放着一个用昨天报纸包得四四方方的纸包，便签纸上用红笔写着我的名字。看到那四个字母我不禁感到心头涌上一阵难过，因为我脑海里已经浮现出你一笔一划地写下这几个字母时眉心皱起的那道小小的、专注的褶皱。我拿起包裹，拆开了包装纸，把那张写有你字迹的便签纸揣进了牛仔裤后面的口袋。然而里面包着的礼物却让我感觉比之前更加糟糕了一百倍：Ride乐队的演唱会门票，我们的歌，单曲的黑胶唱片。我感觉到一阵电流从我拿着包裹的指尖一直传到体内，使我的心脏开始隐隐作痛。在这些下面还有一个避孕套、一根烟，这让我唇角泛起一丝笑意，似乎你恶作剧得逞的笑声就回荡在我耳边。我想象着你用攒好的零花钱去唱片店给我买礼物，还有那根红笔，带着雀跃的兴奋之情。我脱力般地一屁股坐在了床上，脑海里有个声音在叫嚣着，我配不上你，这个世界配不上你。我表示同意。

～

你第一次尝试摇头丸的时候是和我待在一起的。你枕着我的大腿，一侧脸颊磨蹭着我的牛仔裤。

“Noel，我告诉过你我爱你，很他妈很他妈爱你吗？”你这句话听起来几乎像是一声呜咽，我被你逗笑了，用指尖摩挲着你汗津津的脖颈。

“我记不起来了。”我回答道，话语间带着明显的讥讽，但你似乎并没有听出来。你几乎要在我融化在我的爱抚之下，听闻此言立刻猛地瞪大了双眼。

“操，Noel，你别他妈假装不知道！我一直都很他妈爱你，也会一直爱下去，直到永远。”你骂骂咧咧地揪住我，指甲嵌进我的胸口，瞪大的双眼泛起了一层水雾。你的眼睛瞪得太大了，几乎要让我发起笑来。

“那就跟我结婚吧。”我耸了耸肩。你眨着眼睛，长睫毛忽闪忽闪，热情地冲我点点头。

“好啊。”

“好啊？”

“咱们现在就结婚吧。”

“我倒是想和你结婚呢。”

“你可以，我们可以结婚。”

“不行，我们他妈的结不了婚Liam。”

这段对话反反复复地进行了好几遍，直到你一头扎进我怀里失声痛哭，用我的衬衫擦着眼泪。这让我在心里暗暗记下一笔：千万别忘了你嗑嗨的时候会变得多么情绪敏感。

～

Louise总是七点回家，这也就是我这么痛恨这个数字的原因。她站在客厅门口，用那种夹杂着同情与不悦的表情看着我，不过依旧会问我愿不愿意留下来吃晚饭，尽管我总是回答“不用了”。她这么做是因为她是一个有礼貌的好人，假如不是这样的话，那我要讨厌她可就容易的多了。

我从她身边走过向玄关走去，一边下意识地用袖子擦了擦嘴。她能看出来几分钟之前我刚含过你的屌吗？

你跟着我一起去了车站。一路上你的手都揣在我牛仔裤的后兜里：温暖、熟悉...属于我的手。走之前你轻啄你的指尖，然后将它们抚上我的脸颊，说你会给我打电话的。我在原地等着火车，感觉我们二人之前的一切像是一个肮脏的、见不得人的小秘密；就好像她是主菜，而我则是吃了会让人有负罪感的甜点，一个周末的消遣罢了。关于我和Noel的关系她毫不知情，这个想法使我兴奋了大概一分钟，然后我就觉得自己有点肮脏，不得不连着猛抽了三根烟，直到那个想法从我头脑里彻底消失——这可不是Liam式的思考方式。

～

“还记得咱俩第一次上床的时候吗？我当时还以为你干完就走了呢。”

“你就是这么想我的吗？”

“不过你总是离开的那一个，Noel。”

“这他妈的怎么变成一次心理治疗了？”

“Noel。”

“要是可以的话我会把你一起带走的。”

“你可以带上我的。”

“我很快就会的。”

“向我保证。”

“向你保证。”

～

我看着你们俩的照片：放在花瓶旁边的相框里，花瓶里插着一支枯萎的郁金香。照片里她吻着你的脸，你笑得双眼眯成两个弯弯的月牙，嘴边漾起笑纹。你们两个都是一袭红衣：这是爱情的颜色。照片里你们两个的样子不禁让我产生了那种想法，好吧，或许是我想错了；或许你是故意把照片拍成这样的，或许我不得不接受你结婚了的这一事实。一片花瓣从枯萎的花朵上飘落下来，在空中如羽毛般飘飘荡荡，最终缓缓落在地上。你伸出手臂从后面拥我入怀，通过紧紧相拥的身体，我能够感受到你的心脏透过我的背部有力地跳动。你吻上了我的前额，然后是我的嘴唇；你吻得是那样轻柔，似乎我就像地上的那片花瓣一样脆弱。然后我意识到我根本没有想错，在我俩之间她根本一丁点儿机会都他妈没有。

_也永远没有人会有。_

END 

2019.10.27


End file.
